Kimi to no Kyori o Hakara Sete
Kimi to no Kyori o Hakara Sete (君との距離を測らせて, Let me Measure the Distance with You) is the 1st track to Hyotei Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= いつまでも　途切れぬ想い今すぐ届けたい 測らせて　君との距離を 雨上がりの朝の　バス停の列から 眩しい陽に手をかざす　君を見てた 今　気づいたふりで　素っ気なく手を上げて 早まる鼓動　隠してたんだ 次の休みは　思いついたように　海へ行こうか サラッと　誘える　キャラじゃないけれど ためらいや　とまどいを脱ぎ捨てたら 走り出そう　水平線目指し いつまでも　途切れぬ想い今すぐ届けたいよ 測らせて　君との距離を 放課後の図書館　うつむいた横顔 一番好きな角度から　君を見てた 視線に気がついた　君の微笑みに 大丈夫だって　思えてくるんだ 憧れていた　どうしようもなく　君の全てを ドキっとするんだ　そんなしぐさに 悲しみも　喜びの意味も全部 全部君が　教えてくれたんだ 永遠に　終わらない夏の夢を見ていたい のぞかせて　君の心を 次の休みは　思いついたように　海へ行こうか サラッと　誘える　キャラじゃないけれど ためらいや　とまどいを脱ぎ捨てたら 走り出そう　水平線目指し いつまでも　途切れぬ想い今すぐ届けたいよ 測らせて　近づけて　僕との距離を |-| Romaji= Itsu made mo togire nu omoi ima sugu todoke tai hakarase te kimi to no kyori o ameagari no asa no basutei no retsu kara mabushii hi ni te o kazasu kimi o mite ta ima kizui ta furi de sokke naku te o age te hayamaru kodō kakushite ta n da tsugi no yasumi wa omoitsui ta yō ni umi e iko u ka saratto sasoeru kyara ja nai keredo tamerai ya tomadoi o nugisute tara hashiride sō suihei sen mezashi itsu made mo togire nu omoi ima sugu todoke tai yo hakarase te kimi to no kyori o hōkago no toshokan utsumui ta yokogao ichiban suki na kakudo kara kimi o mite ta shisen ni kigatsui ta kimi no hohoemi ni daijōbu datte omoe te kurun da akogare te i ta dō shiyō mo naku kimi no subete o doki tto suru n da sonna shigusa ni kanashimi mo yorokobi no imi mo zenbu zenbu kun ga oshie te kure ta n da eien ni owara nai natsu no yume o mi te i tai nozokase te kimi no kokoro o tsugi no yasumi wa omoitsui ta yō ni umi e iko u ka saratto sasoeru kyara ja nai keredo tamerai ya tomadoi o nugisute tara hashiride sō suihei sen mezashi itsu made mo togire nu omoi ima sugu todoke tai yo hakarase te chikazuke te boku to no kyori o |-| English= I want to send you these unfading feelings right now Let me measure the distance between you and me On a morning after rain, I was standing at a bus stop I held up a hand to cover my eyes from the bright day while watching you Pretending I noticed you just now, I bluntly raised my hand and tried to hide my quickening heartbeat I just came up with it, but would you like to go to the beach next vacation I invite you softly, though it doesn't fit my character Once you leave your hesitation and embarrassment let's run towards the horizon I want to send you these unfading feelings right now Let me measure the distance between you and me In the library after school, I saw your downcast profile I was watching you from my favorite angle You noticed my gaze and smiled that made me think I have nothing to fear I've been helplessly admiring everything about you My heart skipped a beat because your gestures seemed to say that The meaning of sadness and joy you taught me everything about them I want to keep watching this dream of endless summer forever Let me see a glimpse of what's in your heart I just came up with it, but would you like to go to the beach next vacation I invite you softly, though it doesn't fit my character Once you leave your hesitation and embarrassment let's run towards the horizon I want to send you these unfading feelings right now Let me measure, close the distance between me and you Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics